halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Subtank
__NOWYSIWYG__ Elysium Timeline A number of questions: *Are ODST Divisions/Regiments counted as originally Marine divisions and regiments? (i.e. 105th Shock Troop Division is technically a Marine Division) :*Also, 105th ODST Division vs. 105th Shock Troop Division vs. 105th Shock Division? *Are we 'filling in the gaps' as it were? Or just working to see certain events (those already canon and those we've added) from different perspectives? *Aside from what is available on Halo Fanon Wiki, has any progress been made on formations? (Army, Navy, Marine, Air Force, etc.) *Is there a master timeline for the project? (aside from what is available on Halopedia) *Are we linking to halo.wiki or .halopedian? *As cut content is re-added, does its presence change in any way any canon events? (i.e. an additional covenant species, previously cut, is now present on a canon battlefield) *Is this the best place to ask questions? I hope that's not too much in the way of an opening inquiry. I've made some progress on unit organization (Marines and Army, anyway) off-site. Auguststorm1945 21:50, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Ban Needed Whimhair has returned, need a ban User:The Only Wimhair. Spartan 112 10:55, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Sliders :I thought Point #5 was sufficient enough to clarify which files is allowed. :| :"5. Submissions should be PNG files only." :Maybe you're not saving those files as PNG? Are you using Paint.NET? If no, download that software and use that.— subtank (7alk) 22:50, January 25, 2011 (UTC) I know I said it would be a day or so but... Here you go. Hope it's alright. Auguststorm1945 04:48, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Coding Hey Subtank, I need a favour. I've recently created an infobox that has some messed up coding because there's a "{t|=" something on top of the infobox. So I turn to you. --''Sebastian'' talk 11:50, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :Before I do so, question: do we really need a food infobox? O_O — subtank (7alk) 14:34, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ::BTW... fancy meeting you here Subtank. Didn't realize this discussion was here. I was asked to toss a hand in to fix the template in question. It is fixed and functional currently whether you need it or not. However, to display correctly, it needs the following CSS added to wikia.css. #food .hcell, #food .cell { padding: 4px; float: left; } #food .hcell { width: 115px; } #food .wrap { border-top: 1px solid #999999; float: left; vertical-align: middle; width: 100%; } ::Thanks. Rappy 22:49, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Gif'd NCF Template Excuse me but I have got two pages that I feel have been fixed up to canon friendliness, Team Foxtrot Alpha & Felix-G119. Could you please remove the NCF Templates. Thank you. - Felix-119 23:56, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and thanks for removing the NCF Template on Matt-G268. - Felix-119 23:56, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :Please fix the birth date of both Felix-G119 and Matt-G268 and the NCF template will be removed.— subtank (7alk) 00:03, February 2, 2011 (UTC) I thought the birth dates are fine. Gamma Company started in 2543 and the maximum age was twelve. Therefore if Felix and Matt were born in 2531 by 2543 they would be twelve if my Maths is correct. --Felix-119 18:57, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :I'm assuming this "Maximum Age of 12" is gathered from Noble Team's records (i.e. Carter being 11 when recruited for SIII)? If so, consider that an anomaly and not applicable. The suggested age should be either 5 or 6. — subtank (7alk) 19:12, February 2, 2011 (UTC) IRC Confirmation Message Hopefully, this will clarify that I am indeed who I seem to be. Auguststorm1945 22:18, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Not to act like a jerk... :*shrugs* Waited 20 minutes and saw no action done in fixing those links. Simply acted on the basis that you've acted the same in the past (i.e. deleted duplicates but didn't bother fixing the links), so I assume you're going to do the same now. In the future, upload those files first and then proceed with deleting the duplicates. >.< — subtank (7alk) 16:42, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Mysteriousness I noticed a couple of articles now are being able to add links to Halopedian without the funny arrow appearing at the end. Do you know how to do that? [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 16:51, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :Just recalled that Wikia had a special tag to remove those. Had no idea how I could have forgotten about those. :P — subtank (7alk) 16:53, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ''*Watches expectantly in hopes that an answer of concreteness might be divulged* Ascension, sorry, WIKIREAPER, I mean, knew it. You can see it on his article here. [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 16:57, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :You can see most of them working without those funny arrows in HSF. I would suggest using if you want to avoid those. :) — subtank (7alk) 17:03, February 6, 2011 (UTC) I'll try it out. Thanks! [[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator'']](stalk) 17:05, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Ships Given the UNSC has had many, many ships and very few of them have been named, am I allowed to start "identifying"/naming some of them? Auguststorm1945 17:12, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :I would guess so.— subtank (7alk) 17:14, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Guess...? O.o Alrighty then. I'm gathering a number of them at the moment; also, I have a ships list (Canon vessels and those already added by ET authors), though a number are of unknown class. Would it be alright if I assigned them classes and the like? Auguststorm1945 17:20, February 6, 2011 (UTC)